Jin's Confession
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Jin: Noel Vermillion... how I hate that woman... but then again... why am I in love with her if I "hate" her so much?


**[Disclaimer] I DO NOT own the Blazblue series! All of the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author Note] As you may already know, this story is JinxNoel, which happens to be one of my favorite pairings of the series, along with RagnaxRachel. If you don't like this story, or the pairing, why bother even reading it? Anyway, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I'm not someone who can nail people SPOT ON like most other people. I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(Jin's Confession)**_

Humph, Noel Vermillion. That woman bothers me; she bothers me to no end! Every time I'm in the middle of doing something important, she comes running at me with that extremely annoying voice of hers, saying some sort of nonsense. She is always throwing this bull crap in my face at the most frustrating times! It drives me mad, mad until the point when I just want to slap her in the face and hope she dies somewhere.

Yeah, I want her dead, I want her out of my life, but it can't be that way, so it seems. But as much as I don't like her, I've been feeling kind of funny around her, more than usual. Her face, that face of hers! Why does she have it! I don't know what's wrong, but I think I must really get rid of her now. Yes, I must kill her. If I kill her, she won't be here anymore. The next time I see her, I will end her life, no doubt about it.

Sure, killing her was what I had in mind, but was I really ready to do such a thing? I thought I was, I really did, but something happened to me that day, something that made me not want to kill her. I remember it all too well. I was sitting down on a chair, squeezing some stupid, blue stress ball, and I felt incredibly bored at the time. Just thinking about the boredom is making me sick right now. After what felt like an hour, someone began to knock on the door.

"Oh, I hope that's you, Noel Vermillion," I evilly whispered to myself, and to my surprise it was actually her. Oh, by the way, the room I was in was some office place inside of some base, or something. I kind of forgot where we were and why we were there, but it's not important right now, so just shut up and let me finish this piece of crap. "Come in," I said coldly, not wanting to even see that face of hers again.

She then opened the door, which made our eyes both focus on each other. "Hello, Major." That voice, her face, all of it pained me, it made me sick as a dog. I then stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you want, Lieutenant Vermillion?" I asked her, making sure she heard the anger in my voice. I placed my left hand on my side and closed both of my eyes, waiting to hear her answer, but I didn't get one. After a brief moment of silence, I opened up my eyes and looked at her. She looked rather upset, too upset, but I wasn't going to fall for this puppy dog, bull malarkey, donkey waste, cat crap. She has to try much harder than this to make me feel even the least bit sorry for her.

"Don't give me that look, Lieutenant! Now, what do you want! Speak!" I yelled, which made her look the other way. She was now trying to avoid eye contact, eh? Without hesitation, I quickly placed my hand on her face, making her turn her head and look at me. I wanted to laugh because she was making a fish face, but that would show some sort of happy side of mine, and I can't have that.

The light gasp she let out when I did this actually made me feel a little sad, but I tossed those feelings aside. "Noel, what the heck is it?" I asked again as I was sounding more serious other than mad.

"I just wanted to ask you two questions, Major." Why did she look cute to me? This was starting to disgust me now. She was sickening me, but one thing that I noticed was just how soft her skin was. It felt so velvety and warm. The fact that I didn't want to let her go made me let her go.

"And what are these two questions? Hurry it up; I have other things to do other than listening to you flap your gums." She had another unhappy looking expression on her face again, which was bringing my blood to a boil.

Right when I was about to yell at her, she opened up her mouth and asked me, "Major, why do you hate me so much?" What? Did she actually just ask me that? Why do I hate you? Why do I hate you! Maybe it's because you're annoying, you won't listen when you are told something, you're too weak, and to top it all off, you have the face of my sister! I was about to say all sorts of things like that, but I didn't, I couldn't. For some odd reason, I was feeling somewhat dazed and confused. Now was the perfect time to say all sorts of rude hogwash like things to her, but I couldn't push myself to do that. Why? What's wrong with me?

She even looked like she was about to cry? Honestly, did I treat her all that bad? Maybe that's a dumb question, but I had my reasons! There was no way, no way that I was about to act all soft and apologize to her. That's probably what she wanted me to do. "Hate you? Whatever gave you such an idea, Vermillion?" I asked in a satirical manner. She must have caught on to my sadistic attitude, because she right then and there began to cry. She put her hands over her eyes and just started crying.

Was she actually doing this in front of me? Humph, women, annoying and sensitive women. I never saw her like this before, though. To be completely honest, I had no clue of what I was supposed to do here. I was about to make her feel even worse by saying something else insolent, but that feeling I kept getting was stopping me again. Whatever this feeling was, I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

I don't know what came over me, but I placed my hand on her shoulder, and when I did that, she instantly looked at me. Those green eyes of hers pierced my heart like a knife. Why did they look so amazing? Were they always this beautiful? I guess I never paid them much attention, just like every other part of her body. I shook my head and tried my best to get these thoughts out of my mind.

Before I spoke, I let out a nervous chuckle, and that made me look like an idiot, a frickin' idiot! Why did I do that for? I think it was because of the fact that she was crying, staring at me, and I was feeling funny. All of that crap must have made me act a little strange. Anyway, after the stupid chuckle, I then said to her, "Noel, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like it?" she asked me. Wow, she fired back quite quickly. Usually at a time like this, I would be very angry at her and just tell her to mind her own freakin' business, but I didn't. Her question actually made me think hard, real hard, and in the end I came up with no really great reasons. Sure, I hated her face, but at the same time… I loved looking at it.

It was like a guilty pleasure, or something. I then took my hand from off of her shoulder and looked at her. We were just staring at each other. I was waiting for her to say something first, but she didn't. Those shining, green orbs of hers were driving me crazy! What is going on with me? How many times am I going to ask myself that? For some reason, the tears that were still streaming down her face was making her look even more radiant.

Radiant, did I really just use that word? I felt myself wanting to lean closer over towards her face. In fact, I could have sworn I felt myself moving a little. That did it! That absolutely did it! I had to snap out of this. I literally then slapped myself in the face, which was a stupid move, but it worked. A smile then graced the face of Noel as she looked at me. Oh, the smile on her face.

She started to giggle as she held her hand up to her mouth. Her little laughs irritated me, it irritated me so much, and yet, I liked it. I felt myself actually lightening up a bit and that wasn't very common for me, especially towards Lieutenant Vermillion. "All right, enough with the giggling, Lieutenant," I ordered her, trying to sound cold and serious again.

"I'm sorry," she laughed as she wiped her eyes with her petite looking hands. "It's just that I never seen you do something like that. It looked sort of silly." Her voice sounded so happy. Why? She was crying about a minute ago. All I had to do to make her feel better was slap myself in the face? What a strange woman, a strange and beautiful woman.

Trying to get back on topic, I then said to her, "Look, Vermillion, I don't really know what you're talking about, but I will let you know that I don't hate you."

She then put her arms behind her back and bit her bottom lip before replying to me, "Even when you told me to go die and beat me up?" What was she doing? Is she trying to act cute or make me feel bad? She made it sound so evil, but maybe that's because it was evil.

I then placed my hand on my head and brushed my hair back, letting out a sigh of frustration as I did so. I stepped closer towards her, folded my arms and said, "All of that bull crap is in the past, okay? I'm sorry. There, I said it. I don't hate you, now get over it. What is your next question?" Yeah, now I was feeling like my old self again, and this time I wasn't going to lose it. When I thought that, I thought I just jinxed myself, because little did I know that this feeling wasn't going to last all day. This very day was going to take a turn I never thought it would.

She now had a very shocked look on her face, I guess because she didn't expect me to apologize to her, which I didn't have in mind, but whatever, scrub it. "Gee, thanks, Major." The way she said that made me cringe, but in a good way, not a bad way.

To avoid any more mush, I once again asked, "What is your next question, Lieutenant?" She now started to look real nervous, and that just made me even more inquisitive about what she had in mind.

As I stood there folding my arms looking at her, she soon looked at me, and then bravely said, "I was just thinking maybe we could take a walk outside since we're both done with the mission here. There is a beach around this area and the sun is setting, so I figured maybe you'd want to go with me."

I must admit, Miss Vermillion had a lot of guts to actually ask me such a thing. She must think I'm in one heck of a good mood, because usually by now I would have said something like, 'HECK NO! Get back to doing whatever the heck you do, woman!' But like I keep mentioning, I just wasn't feeling like saying or doing anything the slight bit mean to her. What was this spell that she casted over me all of the sudden? Was it always like this?

Anyway, a man like me could care the heck less about sunsets and beaches, but if it meant being around her? I think I'll go for it this time around. I never knew I would warm up to Vermillion like this. She was making me feel peculiarly good all day today. As truly happy as I really felt, I decided not to show it much. "Humph, I suppose I could spend a little of my time doing that, but don't get used to stuff like this!" I said to her, the usual raw fiery in my voice not present with me this time.

She gave me a smile and replied with complete joy, "Really? You mean… you really want to go?"

"Don't make me change my mind," I said back to her with a low voice.

She then quickly grabbed my hand and shouted, "Let's go!" She then began to run, and she was running quite fast. Truth be told, I was actually struggling to keep up with her. She was faster than me, I know that. As we were running, I kept on almost tripping, which was ticking me off quite bad. We soon exited that building we were in and we were now outside. Nobody was around the area, it was a complete ghost town, and the sky looked incredible. Normally I never gave donkey balls about the sky, but it just looked too gosh darn good.

The weather was also quite warm. Noel's outfit was very suitable for warm weather such as this, but my outfit was killing me within minutes. The place we were in had air conditioning, and I guess that made me forget just how hot it was out here. "The beach is over there, Major," Noel said as she pointed her finger in the direction where the seashore was at.

"I see," was my only reply as I tried to catch my breath. Noel wasn't even panting, she seemed as though she didn't even run out of breath. She probably didn't, and I find that very bizarre.

"Let's go," she squeaked happily as she began to run towards the coast. I had my hands on my knees and my back was hunched over as I tried to sustain myself from passing out. After about a minute or two, I then began to walk over to the beach. I saw her running around and kicking her feet in the water, laughing as the waves hit her feet.

Seeing her happy like this never made me feel so cheerful myself. Was this something I was longing for? It sure seemed that way. After a while, I made it over to her. I noticed that she took off her hat and set it down somewhere away from the shore. Her hair was so long and beautiful. I loved how it traveled down that gorgeous, slender back of hers. Why was I just now realizing what a beautiful and perfect woman Noel is? I let my anger get in the way of a whole lot of things and Noel was one of them. I saw a lot of women in my life, and let me tell you that not one of them gave me such an affect like Vermillion did. Tsubaki was too serious for my tastes, Makoto's a stinkin' slut, Tao-whatever is very annoying, Rachel is a snob, and Miss Faye-Ling, to me, is an attention whore.

Noel has that certain purity about her, a purity that I just realized that I wanted myself. At that very moment as I was watching her play around in the water, I knew that I was actually in love with her. My mind was fighting with me, though. She has the face of my sister, how could I possibly love her? Well, it wasn't the fact that she looked like my sister, it was who she was. I don't care what anybody thinks about my feelings toward Noel, not even my own brother. Just the thought about all the wrong I've done to her was starting to take a serious toll on me.

She stopped playing around in the water like a child as she looked at me. "Is something wrong, Major?" she asked me, brushing her hair in the back of her ears. As if she didn't look great enough, the fact that billions of stars were in the sky, the sun was setting magnificently, and the sounds of the seashore just made everything dreamlike. Was I in a dream? If so, I don't want to wake up, not ever. I finally felt happy. I finally felt good.

A gentle gust of wind then gently blew, making her clothing fly up a little, which gave me a much better look at her smooth, well-toned, cream-colored thighs. Of course it wasn't just Noel's body that really dawned onto me, but it was her all-around personality that got me, as well. She held down her outfit as the wind blew, her cheeks now flushed pink, increasing her level of beauty. I'm not one to talk cheesy, but dang she looked so fine! I slowly began to walk over to her, my eyes looking straight into her lovely, green gems. I was soon standing right in front of her, and our bodies were so close.

I was surprised that she didn't back away from me. She actually seemed pretty comfortable around me, and that sort of staggered me. I felt a sense of strong confidence as I gently wrapped my arms around her perfect figure. Her breathing was picking up and I could tell that she was getting nervous; I don't blame her. "M-M-Major?" she said in the most uneasy voice I've ever heard. It was too late now, I had to say what I had to say and do what I had to do. I pulled her body closer to mine, her chest now pressing against my own. It felt so arousing, but I couldn't let myself get too carried away at all costs.

"Noel," I started. "I know what I'm about to say may seem sort of random, and maybe even false, but I must let you know that I'm serious. I know I treated you like dirt, I know that I said I hated you and hope you die, but I was in denial back then. I didn't want to admit that I was…" I stopped talking, I felt like I was about to choke on my words. Noel's mouth was wide open, her eyes were filled with disbelief, and her face was now lit red instead of pink.

I had to tell her, I had to say it. I then put my forehead against hers as I breathed out sincerely, "I'm not good expressing how I feel with words, but… I love you, Noel Vermillion." After saying that, I was about to kiss her, but I thought that would of felt a tad forced, not that I'd really give a darn. She looked like she was about to cry again, but this time she looked happy instead of puppy dog faced. And to my surprise, she put her arms around my neck, and then pressed her moist, soft lips against mine.

I felt a jolt of pleasure just shoot down my spine when she kissed me. Come to think of it, this was my very first kiss, and who else would have had the pleasure of being MY first. I wondered if it was Noel's first, too. She sure seemed to know what she was doing, though. The kiss we shared wasn't rough or crazy, it was just right. I soon took hold of her face with my hands, cupping her soft cheeks as I deepened the kiss a little.

The cute moan that Noel let out was making my feelings and passions intensify so much, I couldn't help but to groan a little myself as she kissed me back with just as much passion as I did. After what seemed like several minutes, we stopped and looked at each other. She placed her left hand on my face as she whispered happily, "I love you, too, Major. I always have." Wow, did she really? Truth is… I think I always had feelings for her, as well.

I then brushed some of her hair away from her eyes, and then smiled as I replied, "Noel, please call me Jin. That's an order."

Her smile then widened as she said back, "Understood, Jin." I then tightly hugged her, feeling the best that I've ever felt in my entire life. She hugged me back, burying her face in my chest.

"By the way, Noel, I think your bosom beats any other woman's out there." I got a loud gasp from her after I said that.

Moments later she asked, "D-Do you really mean that, Jin?"

"Yes," I answered frankly, holding her tighter.

"Jin," she then whispered to me, holding onto me harder than before.

I wanted her to know just how beautiful she is and how much she means to me. I didn't want anyone or anything bringing her down! None of that camel crap! I knew about that inferior complex she had about her breast size, and I always found that stupid. So what, you're a tad small, who cares? You're beautiful to me and I love you that way, and don't you go changing. And that was that, the day of my confession, Jin's confession.

**The End!**

**Well, I hope you liked it! It's okay if you didn't, because I know about the errors and OOC-ness and other jazz. But I hope someone at least enjoyed this fanfic in some kind of way. I would say R&R, but no one ever does, so why even say it? Wait, I pretty much already did, but whatever. Thanx for reading, and may God bless you ^_^.**


End file.
